shades of light
by ElyRnz
Summary: Sakura ha dejado de ser como ese mosquito suicida que sigue a la luz dispuesto a morir. Y Sasuke… sigue siendo Sasuke.


He vuelto. O casi. Tengo demasiado medicamento en mi interior como para estar lo suficientemente segura para publicar esto. No me gusta mucho, pero me he divertido escribiéndolo, y dándome de golpes con el teclado. La inspiración me tiene muy abandonada; ¿Donde andará la condenada?

**Naruto sigue sin ser mio.**

Probablemente todo carezca de sentido. Bah!

**shades of light**

Sakura ha dejado de ser como ese mosquito suicida que sigue a la luz dispuesto a morir. Y Sasuke… sigue siendo Sasuke.

.

.

.

A los seis años, Sakura era una niña rara. Cabello rosa y con una gran frente. Tanto así que está siempre se interponía entre ella y los otros chicos de la clase (ellos se reían tanto cuando se lo recordaban) Sakura sabía muchas cosas para su edad, pero poco entendía del amor, sin embargo, en sus cuentos de princesas (¡Y ella tenía muchos, así que no podían estar equivocados!) decía claramente que el amor era bonito.

El príncipe llega, salva a la princesa y son felices por siempre.

Fácil.

.

.

A los seis años, el menor de los Uchiha era el chico más inteligente de su clase, el que podía dar a cada uno de los blancos en su clase de _kunais_. Y al que los profesores siempre ponían como ejemplo. La mayoría de los chicos le odiaban. Todo le salía bien ("Te falta practicar, Sasuke" solía decir su padre) Y todas las niñas de la clase se esforzaban por llamar su atención ("Eres tan guapo, Sasuke-kun" Explicaba su madre cuando este se quejaba)

Pero él sólo quería llegar a ser mucho mejor que Itachi.

Ese era su sueño.

.

.

A los doce años. Sakura sabía todo sobre el amor. Y su amor era Uchiha Sasuke. Ella odiaba a todas las niñas de su clase; todas querían tenerlo, incluida Ino. Fue por eso que no pudo evitar dar un grito de alegría cuando le dijeron que sería compañera del chico prodigio (pudranse tontas) Ellos podrían estar todo el tiempo juntos ¡Y ella quería estar todo el tiempo a su lado! Sasuke Uchiha era bonito, tan bonito como el amor y ella... ella ya no lloraba por tener la frente amplia.

¡Por fin sería la princesa que es salvada por el caballero de la brillante armadura!

.

.

Sasuke, a los doce seguía siendo el mejor de su clase. Y seguía siendo odiado por los chicos y amado por las chicas, pero ya no podía quejarse con su madre de las molestas niñas y sus estúpidos grititos ahogados cuando le veían en clase, ni escucharía decir a su padre como tendría que haber realizado mejor aquel jutsu. No tenía nada (Ni quería tenerlo) Estaba sólo y estaba bien así; los sentimentalismos y los lazos volvían débil a la gente. Y él no quería ser débil. No podía serlo.

¡Tenia que volverse mejor que Itachi! No había otro camino.

.

.

Sakura tenía dieciséis cuando supo que el amor dolía. Dolía más que una cortada profunda y era mucho más difícil de sanar que un simple hueso roto. Había entrenado tanto para no ser una carga. Ella era la alumna de Tsunade. La Quinta Hokage; nieta de Hashirama. Pero el amor aun dolía. Y Sasuke ya no era bonito. Era malvado, pero ella le amaba. Y estaba dispuesta a todo. Así que tomo un kunai. Ella sólo quería que todo se detuviera, que dejara de doler, era débil y por eso lo mataría, se decía, pero no pudo. El amor dolía... pero era fuerte.

Ya no creía en los cuentos de hadas. Sasuke no era un príncipe. Y ella tampoco era una princesa. Tenía dieciséis años y aún lloraba.

.

.

A los diecisiete, Uchiha Sasuke era buscado por los cinco Kages. Era un asesino. El asesino de Orochimaru, de Itachi, de uno que otro imbécil y lo sería de Sakura, si Naruto no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Había visto más sangre que cualquiera de los antiguos (e inútiles) novatos de la Hoja. Era odiado y temido ¡Y apenas tenía dieciséis años! Todavía estaba solo, y seguía sin importarle. Él quería venganza y poder. Y estaba dispuesto a todo. Sólo quería hacerle sentir al mundo el mismo dolor que él había sentido, borraría la sonrisa de sus rostros.

Casi llegaba al final del camino...

.

.

.

Él era un asesino y ella le amaba.

Él fue el culpable de la muerte de muchos de los compañeros de la alianza y sin embargo, fue él quien hizo frente a Madara (quien muy atinadamente se había desecho de Tobi, ese siempre había sido el plan) cuando no quedaba nadie más. No, no porque de pronto se diera cuenta que había estado equivocado, lo hizo porque aquel maldito quería quitarle el placer de ser el quien acabara con Konoha.

Estúpidamente creyó que haber sido el primero de la clase y ser el único sobreviviente Uchiha le daría la ventaja (ridículamente absurdo) Hubiera muerto, de no haber sido por Naruto, quien se había interpuesto entre él y aquel maldito zombie ("Te debo una, Teme") juntos lograron acabar con él, con muchos huesos rotos y varias cortadas profundas, por supuesto, fue Sakura quien los sano.

Él no dijo nada. No dio las gracias ni mucho menos. Sakura fue paciente. Y Sasuke, poco a poco comenzó a dejarlos entrar. No hablaba, Naruto hablaba por los tres. Sakura reía y Sasuke escuchaba, todo ante la siempre atenta mirada de Kakashi-sensei.

Konoha lo interrogo, lo torturo y le advirtió estar alejado de la comunidad shinobi hasta no demostrar que era apto para obtener nuevamente el rango de  
miembro confiable de la aldea.

Por supuesto, Sasuke mando al demonio aquello y volvió a abandonar la Hoja.

Sakura no lo impidió. Ni le siguió, ni le pidió que la llevara con él. Ella se puso de puntillas, poso sus labios sobre los de él y sonrió de medio lado. Y por fin dejo de ser como el mosquito que sigue a la luz dispuesta a morir. Ella esperaría.

Todavía le amaba. Todavía dolía. Todavía no era tiempo.

.

.

.

Tiene veinte años. Y Sakura no sabe nada del amor. Ya no lee viejas historietas de princesas a las que hay que salvar. Es jefe del departamento medico en el hospital de la hoja, fue ella quien ayudo en el parto del primogénito del Septimo Hokage (¡Se parece tanto a ti, Hinata!) en ocasiones sale a entrenar con su viejo sensei para no perder el ritmo e Ino aun continua diciéndole frente de marquesina... hasta hacerla reír. Tiene veinte años y no ha amado a nadie más, tanto como le ha amado a él.

.

.

Sasuke. Frío y arrogante. Las chicas ya no corren detrás de él (tener las manos manchadas de sangre hace que dejes de parecer bonito) pero muchos todavía le odian. Sigue siendo un desertor. Sigue pensando que los sentimentalismos vuelven débil a la gente (y sin embargo, eso no le impidió conocer a Itachi Uzumaki, "Será el próximo Hokage, dattebayo") Tiene veinte años y quiere comenzar a hacer las cosas bien.

.

.

— Lo siento. — se disculpa. —Tsunade-sama me necesitaba hasta tarde ¿Te hice esperar mucho, Sasuke-kun? (no tanto, Sakura, tú has esperado por él más de quince años)

— Hmp. Ya estás aquí. — escupe el moreno mientras se da vuelta y camina con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos. Dejándolo todo detrás.

**FIN**

* * *

_Nee... No tengo mucho que decir. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí(?) _

_Ely, vuelve a esconderse en su exilio. _


End file.
